The present invention relates to a system for forming a classification map by the values of specific items of a plurality of records having a plurality of items and, more particularly, to a data map forming system and a data map forming method for forming a data map in the form of a matrix depending on the respective values of two specific items and, further more particularly, to a display system for exactly displaying a specific items of specific data on the data map or a specific item of specific data on a basic data sheet.
In a earlier technique, a spreadsheet software (e.g., ‘Excel’ available from Microsoft Corporation) installed in a personal computer is used to form a list (file in a list format) by a plurality of records having a plurality of items, so that the characteristics or the like of the records are analyzed.
As a list for performing such a synthesis, for example, a list of bibliographical items of a plurality of patent records searched and extracted from a database of unexamined patent publications supplied from a memory medium such as a CD-ROM under predetermined conditions is known. The plurality of patent records are rearranged by items such as filing dates, international patent classifications, applicants, and the like of the bibliographical items, and statistics are compiled with respect to the patent records. The patent records are used to examine a technical trend of other companies.